ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern Corps
The Green Lantern Corps is an inter-galactic police force dedicated to protecting sentient life in every form, established thousands of years ago by the Guardians of the Universe. Officers are chosen for their ability to overcome great fear and given a power ringfueled by the strength of their willpower, the mightiest weapon in the universe. They have two representatives for each of the 3600 sectors in the known universe, their headquarters located centrally on the planet Oa. History Origins At the beginning of the universe, the population of the planet Maltus evolved into powerful and highly intelligent beings. They soon colonized a planet situated in the center of the universe, Oa. From then on they called themselves Oans. After one of their own, the renegade Oan Krona, performed an experiment that nearly annihilated all of creation, the Oans promised from that moment forward to combat evil throughout all regions of space, no matter how desolate, as the self-appointed Guardians Of The Universe. Making of the Corps The Guardians of the Universe created the Green Lantern Corps around three billion years ago and have since served as the universe's sole police force. The Guardians realized their failure with the Manhunters was due to their creation's single-mindedness, lack of emotion (such as fear and courage), and most importantly, the absence of morality and honor in the androids. The Guardians chose to assign sentient beings that excelled in fearlessness and morality. These beings would then watch over their sector of the universe. The mission of the Green Lantern Corps is to protect the universe from interstellar threats of all kinds, ranging from planetary-level threats (problems that could annihilate an entire civilization) to cosmic-level threats (problems that could annihilate the entire universe). Guardians of the Universe The Guardians of the Universe evolved on the planet Maltus, and were possibly the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. At this time they were tall greyish blue humanoids with black hair. They became scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. Feeling responsible for the consequences of their actions, the Maltusians relocated to the planet Oa (at "the center of the Universe") and became the Guardians. Their goal was simple: combat evil and create an orderly universe, and they acted quickly on that goal. During this period they also molded themselves into their current appearance. Corps Personnel Each member has a great deal of autonomy as to their methods in their jurisdiction, subject to review by the Guardians if they feel the Green Lantern in question has abused their assigned authority. The individual Lanterns are responsible for arranging their replacements (when possible) if they are near retirement or death. If a Lantern dies before that obligation is met, the ring will find and seek another to be trained on its own. In rare circumstances, Guardians will personally go out into the field to recruit a replacement. Upon recruitment each Green Lantern in the original Corps received a Power Ring, a Power Battery shaped like a lantern (with which the ring is recharged), and a uniform. The default uniform design for humanoids was a green section covering the torso and shoulders, black arms and leggings, green boots, white gloves, green domino mask and a chest symbol of a stylized Green Lantern icon on a white circle. Lanterns were allowed to customize their uniforms as long as the color scheme and the symbol were present. When the nature of the being precludes a standard uniform, an equivalent arrangement is expected as a substitute. Lanterns were also allowed the option of a secret identity as a security measure and it is implied that the Corps were instructed to honor that choice by taking care not to expose them. Training in the use of the ring is mandatory for all rookie Lanterns and appropriate facilities and personnel are available on Oa upon request. In addition, a senior Lantern can be assigned to coach a recruit while in the field of their sector. Green Lantern Sector 2814 * Abin Sur † Category:Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Law Enforcement Groups Category:Warriors Category:Green Lantern Corps